The First Date
by harumelys
Summary: Kuroko and Midorima know each other's feelings and finally decide to go on a date to make their relationship public. Just some Kuroko/Midorima interacting


So here I am again! Thank you so much for you who commented and favourited that other MidoKuro I wrote. It means a lot to me, since I'm not writing in my native language.

Here's a new fic from them, hopefully I managed to write it differently than the other one. Got to admit that I like more of this than the other one. Hopefully you like it too ^^

* * *

Midorima and Takao glared at each other, both on various stages of anger.

"I'm telling you, Shin-chan, you really should do it," Takao said patiently, using a tone one would use when talking to a child. But Midorima Shintarou wasn't a child – as young, anyway – but a sixteen-year-old boy, if a bit tall.

"I'm telling you not to mess with my life," Midorima snapped back at him, his face burning with embarrassment. "It's none of your business."

"It isn't, I know, but I'm just thinking about you and Kuroko," Takao insisted. "You two have been circling around each other for months you. Shouldn't take the first step and ask him out?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Midorima said angrily. "As if it would be that easy!"

"You think I don't realize that?" Takao grumbled. "I just suggest you act before it's too late and Kuroko finds someone else." His narrow eyes narrowed even more as he looked at his teammate. "And despite what you say about it, I know you'd feel bad."

"Go screw yourself," Midorima retorted, speaking very rudely for the first time since he'd known Takao. He didn't give the other boy a chance to answer, he just turned around and stormed away, boiling with anger.

Of course Takao had been right. That's why Midorima was so pissed off about it. It just wasn't so easy just go and say, "Hey, I like you, let's go on a date." It didn't work out for him, since he hadn't even dated ever before. Hell, he haven't even been in love with anyone until he'd realized he had feelings for Kuroko! And still he found it hard to accept them.

He hadn't told Takao the fact that he actually knew how Kuroko thought about him. They even had been fighting about it. It had freaked Midorima somewhat, since he really couldn't imagine Kuroko yelling, or getting angry in the first place. But they had shouted at each other, insulted each other, and after that… well, they hadn't spoken a word. Midorima knew that Kuroko shared his feelings and vice versa, but it was still hard to take the steps to make it official. What about others? How would they react?

That was a thing Midorima shouldn't even worry about, but he did anyway. And it frustrated him even more.

* * *

Kuroko adjusted his bag better on his shoulder before setting of towards home. He had so much studying to do that he decided to get on with it as soon as he would get back, so that he'd have time to relax in the weekend, since there would be no practise.

He stopped at the traffic lights and saw a happy couple on the other side of the street. The boy and the girl were holding each other's hands and looked so happy. Even though Kuroko himself hadn't paid much attention to this kind of stuff before, it all had changed when he'd realized his affection towards Midorima-kun. It was strange and kind of creepy – they never had actually gotten along that well. Kuroko didn't have the slightest clue why he couldn't think anyone else anymore. Even the fact that he was in love with another boy didn't matter. It just felt natural.

Kuroko was stepping over the road when his phone rang. He guessed immediately who it was.

"Hello?"

"It's me." Midorima's deep voice sounded through the phone, clear hint of nervousness in it. "This is getting ridiculous, you know."

"I'm thinking like that too," Kuroko said, barely managing to keep his voice steady. "You have ideas?"

"Yes, actually," Midorima said. "Let's go public. I'm asking you out."

Kuroko's heart beat a few extra hits and he almost dropped his phone. "You're serious?"

"Of course I am," Midorima assured him. "I'm in Ikebukuro now, can you come here?"

"Oh, yes," Kuroko said hastily. "I'll take the next train, it'll take a while."

"Okay. I'm waiting for in front of the station." He hung up.

Kuroko pocketed his phone and turned to another direction, towards the nearest train station, and tried to ease his growing panic.

An hour later Kuroko and Midorima were sitting inside a cozy café. Midorima had taken a donut and a cup of coffee, and Kuroko had chosen a chocolate flavoured vanilla shake – it tasted better than he had expected.

Awkward silence hung between them, as neither couldn't come up with a subject to speak of. Kuroko was already thinking that this had been a bad idea, and that this relationship wouldn't ever work. He and Midorima-kun were just too much apart.

Finally Midorima was able to open his mouth. "I didn't think this would be this… difficult."

"Me neither," Kuroko sneered. "I already started to think that… maybe we're too different or something."

"I don't think so," Midorima said quietly. "In my opinion we just don't know each other properly yet, even though we played in the same team back then."

"That's true too," Kuroko admitted. He looked at Midorima, his dark green hair, eyes that were the same colour, and the glasses. Only looking at the Shuutoku shooter made Kuroko feel strangely safe and familiar.

After that their conversation started to flow more freely and more relaxed, as they talked about everything that came to mind, in order to get to know each other. As the time passed, Kuroko noticed that he was feeling really happy and, well, in love. They finished their drinks (Midorima had paid them) and then they left outside to walk.

Kuroko's heart beat so fast as he almost ran in order to keep up with Midorima's pace. When Midorima noticed this, he slowed down. "You should've said I walk too fast," he scolded the shorter boy.

"I'll remember that," Kuroko said sheepishly. Midorima seemed to be thinking something, and after a moment's hesitation he took Kuroko's hand.

"If it's okay with you," he said, smiling little.

Kuroko felt – for the first time actually – that his face felt much hotter than before. Was he blushing? He nodded to Midorima, and they continued walking hand in hand.

It was already twilight as the two of them stopped to watch some boats float in the Yabata River.

"I had fun," Kuroko said to Midorima. "Thank you, Midorima-kun." Midorima lowered his eyes at him and smiled.

"You're welcome, Kuroko," he said. They were still holding hands, and now Midorima pulled the other boy closer and kissed him gently, their bodies pressing together.

Kuroko was startled at first, but after a moment he kissed back, raising to his toes, since he was so much shorter than Midorima.

When Midorima stepped back from the kiss Kuroko felt a bit dizzy. They were both smiling now, looking equally happy, and Kuroko didn't object at all when Midorima hugged him tightly. He gripped his black gakuran and pressed his face against it. Words were meaningless. They loved each other, and they could feel and sense it without saying it out loud.


End file.
